Colonies
Colonies are alleged celestial habitats of supposed extraterrestrials, throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Nomenclature The colonies listed below are grouped by . Many attempt to label these locations as " ". However, due to the plethora of inconsistent data, there is no empirical evidence or absoluteness to verify that any of these beings were created, evolved or spawned from these locations. It could also be argued that all of these intelligences were produced right here on Earth, ago, and spread out to inhabit these other worlds. Thus the more appropriate term "colonies" is used, especially as many of the same races, species, or same-type beings are occupying multiple locations throughout the galaxy. Terms like "Nordics" and "Grey alien" are avoided, and replaced with Humanoids and Reptoids in an effort to see these beings without the labels that arbitrarily associate them to Draconianism. Further, the of adding the ''-an'' to the end of a planet or system is avoided as reasonably as possible. Only for example, an Andromede'an' is the equivalent of calling a human, a Milky Way-an. Due to lack of sufficient data, identifying beings this way cannot always be avoided, as in the case of "The Orange" people, or "Orangean". The naming conventions alone drastically show Humans' lack of real knowledge of these beings. Hercules family ;Aquila * , reptoid colony;Mystical Encyclopedia (1996) by Chuck Roberts was built to represent the Altair star.The Orion Prophecy, Esna is the Star Altair (2001), p.109, by Patrick Geryl ;Centaurus * and :# Humanoid colonies (Nor'man)The Book of Man, Enigma Four (2010), by Brian Onley :# Infiltration colony (D'aul) ;Lyra * , humanoid colony (Tal'man) * ,The Book of Man (2010), by Brian Onley a bright star that could have a family of planets, and possibly an Earth twinDaily Mail UK, Vega: The bright star that could have a family of planets (and even its own Earth twin. (9 January 2013) by Mark Prigg :# Humanoid colony (Tal'man) :# Reptoid colony[http://www.sacred-texts.com/ufo/mystic-e.htmRoberts (1996), Sirius] ;Ophiuchus * Barnard's Star :# Humanoid colony[http://www.exopaedia.org/Barnard%27s+Star Exopaedia, Barnard's Star] (Orangean, or The Orange[http://www.exopaedia.org/Orange%2C+The Exopaedia, The Orange]) :# EBE (Eban) colony[http://www.exopaedia.org/Eban Exopaedia, Eban] Heavenly Waters ;Eridanus * , a humanoid Lyran colony (Ahl'man) La Caille family ;Reticulum * * Serpo, allegedly in Orion family ;Orion * :# Humanoid colonies[http://www.exopaedia.org/Orion Exopaedia, Orion] :# Insectoid colony :# Reptoid colony (D'ouw) ;Canis Major * :#Reptoid colony (D'ouw) :#Humanoid colony (Tal'man)The Book of Man, Enigma One (2010), by Brian Onley ;Canis Minor * (Algomeiza), humanoid colonyLacerta File 1999 (Commentary) (Nor'man) Perseus family ;Cetus * , a humanoid Lyran colony Ursa Major family ;Ursa Major * (Alkaid), colony of the the . They appear to be venerated by the . ;Boötes * ( ), corresponds to .Rogers, John H. (1998). "Origins of the Ancient Constellations: II. The Mediterranean Traditions". Journal of the British Astronomical Association. 108 (2): 79–89. Bibcode:1998JBAA..108...79R ;Draco * Zodiac family :The Sun gates ;Scorpius * [http://www.exopaedia.org/Antares Exopaedia, Antares] ;Taurus * Aldebaran, colony of the Illojiim (Anunnaki); (Ahl'man) * , a humanoid Lyran colony * Pleiades, a humanoid Lyran colony * Galactic Races, by XFile (19 Tauri), a humanoid colony (Ahl'man) ;Virgo * , humanoid colony (Ummites) or (Um'man) Other * Altimar, proposed by Richard BoylanThe Altimarans Have Now Arrived!, by Richard Boylan (Possibly linked to Barnard's Star)[http://www.exopaedia.org/Altimar Exopaedia, Altimar] * Janos, contactees have purportedly been to this alleged planet in an unknown location. * Korender, alleged planet by Gabriel Green Mainstream Some mainstream theorists have proposed "potential" systems for extraterrestrial intelligence. * in of the .News AU, Stephen Hawking warns earth to be hesitant about contacting extraterrestrials (Jul 26, 2017) References Resources * Truth Control, Galactic History of the Lyran races And Reptilian races and the Great galactic wars, by Chris on March 14th, 2012 * The Greys Have Been Framed: Exploitation in the UFO Community (2015) by Jack Brewer Category:Xenology Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Space-time travel